


focal point

by void_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nogitsune Stiles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_sterek/pseuds/void_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why are you suddenly so interested in me?"</p>
<p>  "i didn't just now become interested in you. I have loved you for a long time. I just have a feeling that something big is about to happen and this is my only chance to tell you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>they spend every minute together. not knowing what is about to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	focal point

stiles woke up at 2 am. lately he has found himself lying awake late at night trying to sleep but not being able to. he just simply lies in bed looking up at the ceiling of his room trying to find rest. when he finally doses off he gets trapped in his dreams. 

 

he has dreams of the nemeton mostly. those bothered him some, however, he had the most troubles of one particular dream.

 

in the dream he is running  _for his life._ he doesn't really know why he is running; he just is. but with the ultimate fear he doesn't care. he just knows to  _fucking run._ so he does. he ends up at the school before he even knows it. the school is completly black. one of the lights in the back flickers like lightning.

 

a loud shattering sound broke the eerie silence causing stiles to jump. panic rises in stiles's chest as he looks around  him trying to find where the noise came from. " _stiles."_ he hears from behind him. he quickly turns around. his shoes squeaking a little on the tile flooring. 

 

stiles could make out a human figure in front of him. he couldn't tell who it was exactly from the darkness but he knew it was a male from the sound of the voice. "what do you want?" stiles asks his voice cracking a little. 

 

_"you mean what do you want."_

 

then the figure steps closer to him and stiles instantly knows who it is.

 

staring at him is  _himself._

 

* * *

 

stiles stayed awake for the rest of the night. he wouldn't allow himself to fall back asleep with the fear that the dream will just happen again. 

 

that morning he texts Scott.

**hey are we still on for pack night?**

 

**scott: yeah. movie night. maybe you'll get to snuggle up to your super hot BF ;)**

 

*******

scott had known about stiles being in love with derek as soon as stiles had realized it himself. 

                       

they were hanging out together one afternoon after school casually playing video games and laughing when Scott brought up the infamous Derek hale.  stiles made his usual sarcastic jokes about  him until he saw Scott's serious expression.

 

"you like him don't you?" he asked and looked at stiles's shocked expression. 

 

"dude, where did me being in love with Derek fit into the conversation?"

 

"you're in love with him?" Scott's eyes were wide and his mouth hanged open. stiles looked at him with a surprised face.

 

"I don't know. I think so." he looks down his cheeks red with embarrassment and a little of nervousness. he never even told Scott he was gay let alone like Derek fucking hale. 

 

Scott just smiled and brought stiles into a bear hug. "I think he likes you too." he says and stiles hugs him tighter.

 

"really?" stiles asks with a smile on his face. Scott pats his back brotherly and replied with a yeah. 

                        ***

 

   Stiles went to pick up Scott that evening and drove in silence to Derek's loft. 

 

the pack meetings and gatherings were always held in the loft besides the times they decide to actually go out and hang. they had movie night and board game night usually. either way it didnt matter what they did just as long as they are together. 

 

tonight they all gathered around beside the TV. stiles sat down on the couch next to Derek making sure to not be obvious about the whole being in love with him.

 

he tried to watch the movie. he really did want to pay attention and from what he could tell by the reactions from the pack it was actually really good. 

 

however, it was hard to concentrate with derek beside him. the heat that radiated off of derek was so inviting that he wanted to lean into him. he wanted to hide his face in his neck and smell the magnificent scent of the cologne Derek owns. he wanted to plant kisses on his neck and work his way along his jaw and finally to his lips.

 

stiles felt as though he was suffocating from the want of derek. he wanted him. 

 

when derek noticed stiles's tense posture he threw his arm around him and pulled him into his chest. Derek smiled as he heard the gasp come from stiles's mouth. he rubbed circles into the boy's back as he watched the movie. 

 

derek knew stiles was tired. the dark circles under his eyes made him look dead and the way he carried himself as if he was scared and tired just made derek want to hold him. 

 

he had wondered if anyone else noticed how horrible stiles looked lately. he was curious to if anyone realized this or was it just him? 

 

he loved stiles. he had known it ever since he pushed stiles up against the wall the first time.

 

all he wanted was for stiles to be alright. that's all he cared about. if stiles okay then he was okay. 

 

he pulled stiles closer and listened to the soft breathes stiles took as his breaths evened into sleep. 

 

* * *

 

everyone eventually left until all who was left was Scott, stiles, and Derek. apparently scott did notice stiles's sleep deprivation and decided it would be best not to wake him. so he took stiles's jeep and left stiles with Derek asking him to explain to stiles that he'll give him back the jeep in the afternoon. 

 

derek nodded and said goodbye before shutting the door and walking over to the sleeping stiles. 

 

he knelt down on his knees and pushed the hair out of stiles face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before heading to his room. 

 

he undressed himself to his boxers and got in his bed placing the covers over him. then he fell asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

 

derek woke up to stiles screaming. he got out of his bed quickly and ran to the front room. he breathed in a sharp breath and flicked his claws out. 

 

there was no one else in the room. just the boy on the couch. Derek made way to the couch grabbing stiles. 

 

"wake up!" he whispers sharply holding stiles in his chest.

 

"you're okay just wake up!" 

 

stiles finally opens his eyes still screaming. he clawed at Derek's arm that was around him. tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to cry out in pain. 

 

"you're okay. stiles you're okay. I'm here." Derek whispers in his ear gently.

 

stiles calms down to Derek's voice and slowly sinks into Derek. derek turns him around and places his head in his neck as he holds him tightly. stiles just cries into his neck trying to forget the dream.

 

he doesn't even realize that Derek has picked him up and is taking him to his room until he feels the soft bed underneath him. Derek undresses stiles and tucks him in before making his way to the door.

 

"stay?" he hears the weak voice behind him plead. he looks at stiles and nods before walking back to the bed. 

 

he gets in the bed and turns on his side away from stiles. the last thing he remembers is stiles putting his arm around him.

 

* * *

 

the next week was even worse for stiles. the dreams were getting worse and he hadn't seen Derek or Scott the whole week.

 

scott had been busy with moping over allison and isaac's relationship. which stiles thought scott was okay with. 

 

he asked derek if he had wanted to do something, but Derek just said he was busy with something and didn't have time for him. the statement hurt stiles a little but he was sure derek meant well. 

 

so for the week it was just him with his mind. he couldn't stop thinking about the one dream. 

 

it confused him. why was the nightmare himself? why did it scare him so much? 

 

he could feel that something was about to happen it was a feeling he could not shake. it was constantly in the back of his mind. whatever was about to come it wouldn't be good.

 

with that thought he quickly got dressed and grabbed his keys. he stormed through the house with the door slamming shut with a thud behind him. 

 

he got in his jeep and pulled out the driveway heading to the loft.

 

 

when he got there he knocked on the door and waited impatiently for derek to open the door. 

 

the door opened revealing Derek with a harsh expression that instantly softened at the sight of stiles. "what are you doing here, stiles?" 

 

stiles  looked down at his feet before looking back up at the brooding man. "i'm sorry, I just need to talk to you. are you busy?" 

 

"no it's fine come in." stiles slides past him and into the loft. the smell of Derek's cologne and vanilla enveloped him. everything was clean and fresh and it made him feel a sense of _home._  

 

he turned around  to look at Derek. he was wearing a black tshirt and jeans that suited him perfectly. 

 

"what do you need to talk to me about?" Derek asks going to sit on the couch. he sits down and pats the space next to him signaling stiles to sit next to him. he sits beside him and turns so he is facing straight at Derek. 

 

"I don't really know how to say it." stiles says shyly a blush forming on his cheeks. he looks up at derek and admires him. 

 

derek is fairly attractive with his green eyes that turn darker when he's angrier than usual or brighten up when he's happy. his slight beard on his face makes him hotter and his goddamn cheekbone. 

 

he's  _beautiful._

 

"fuck it." whispers stiles looking into Derek's eyes. he leans into him and presses his lips to Derek's. 

 

he kisses him with passion and love. Derek's lips are rough but soft and they fit perfectly on his own. he doesn't expect Derek to kiss back but he does. 

 

derek kiss him back with more force and grabs stiles's shirt and tugs him closer. stiles reaches up and run his fingers through Derek's hair tugging at the ends. 

 

stiles smiles  into the kiss as Derek flips them over so stiles is beneath him.  he places his hand on stiles's hip touching the skin where his shirt had ridden up. 

 

stiles groans as derek breaks away from the kiss and places sweet kisses down his neck. stiles moans and arches his back as derek bites down on the skin. 

 

"Derek." he whispers as Derek tugs at his shirt. he sits up to take his shirt off. he feels the warmtg of Derek with his exposed skin and he reaches to do the same to Derek. 

 

they kiss again with more heat and lust. "bed." Derek says and picks stiles up. stiles wraps his legs around Derek's waist as he walks them over to the room. he drops stiles down on the bed before crawling back on top of him. 

 

stiles tugs on the belt loops of dereks jeans and pulls him into another deep kiss. he flips them over so he is straddling Derek's hips.

 

his jeans are tight and suffocating. he grinds on Derek as he trails his fingers along Derek's abs. Derek tugs at his jeans and looks up at stiles. he nods and Derek begins taking them off showing stiles's boxers. stiles disregards Derek's next and admires him. 

 

derek is tracing his fingers on stiles's back. he flips them back over and begins kissing down the younger males chest. he trails down to his thighs. he kisses stiles's clothed thigh causing stiles to groan and buck his hips. 

 

he takes off stiles's boxers slowly and teasingly. stiles gasps at the feeling of being exposed. Derek kisses the insides of his thighs before making his way to stiles's cock. he licks the base traveling to the tip. stiles moans and arches his back as he grabs a fistful of the sheets. 

 

derek smirks before taking stiles in his mouth. the warmth enveloped stiles maling him frantic. derek hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head looking up at stiles the whole time. 

 

stiles came me with a line of incoherences coning out of his mouth. Derek swallowed and sat up next to stiles. 

 

"best orgasm ever." stiles said breathlessly. derek smirked and kissed him again before lying in his back. 

 

stiles put his boxers back on before snuggling up to derek with a smile. 

 

derek wrapped his arm around him. "why are you suddenly so interested in me?" 

 

"i didn't just now become interested in you. I have loved you for a long time. I just have a feeling that something big is about to happen and this is my only chance to tell you." 

 

derek looks at him with thought before kissing him. " I love you too. and nothing is going to hurt you." 

 

"I'm not worried about it hurting me." stiles admits.

 

"why not?"

 

"because I'm pretty sure that I'll be the one that hurts everyone next." 


End file.
